


Matchmaker

by Fabelhaft (Blue_Blood_Monarch)



Series: Avengers Shorts [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky's A Flirt, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, MCU Bingo, Tony is precious, bucky's a nervous boy, challenge, matchmaker, new to, not gonna lie, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Blood_Monarch/pseuds/Fabelhaft
Summary: Steve sets Bucky up on a blind date.





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first time ever doing a bingo challenge thingie so enjoy :)

Bucky sighed, eyes darting ‘round the restaurant, knee bobbing as his stomach churned with anxiety. Swearing to never listen to Steve again, he checked the time on his phone for the fifth time in the last three minutes, scowling. How had it only been three minutes? He swore that at least ten minutes had passed since his phone read 5:47 pm. But no, it still wasn’t 6 o’ clock, and he was still early, sat alone in a fancy restaurant, anxiety at an all time high. Letting loose a deep breath to try to calm himself he bit his lip and told himself that he will turn up, _it’s not even 6 yet, stop freaking out_ , cursing softly as his phone flashed with a text from Steve.

 

_Are you freaking out? Stop it, it’ll be fine. He’s a good guy, you’ll love each other._

 

He snorted. _Yeah, well it’s been 3 yrs since i’ve been on a date and now, somehow, you’ve convinced me to go on a blind date with someone I don’t even know. Excuse me for ‘freaking out’_ he sent back, huffing.

 

He should never have listened to Steve’s nagging and his ‘its been three years, you need to get back out there, Buck’. Why had he let _Steve_ of all people play matchmaker? Resisting the urge to run a hand through his hair and ruin it, he glanced up to see someone making his way over to him.

 

A _very_ handsome someone.

 

“Hi! Are you James?” He asked, sounding slightly out of breath, laughing when he nodded. “Oh good, it would have been awkward if you weren’t.”

 

James laughed as the man sat down, grinning at him. “So you’re Tony?”

 

“That’s me, handsome,” he winked, making Bucky grin. “ _Very_ nice to meet you,” he drawled, casting an appreciative gaze over Bucky.

 

“I could say the same thing,” Bucky smirked. And indeed, Tony was very easy on the eyes. With his lean, tanned skin that brought out the small gold flecks in his chocolate eyes, his full, positively sinfully delicious red lips, curved into an adorable smile, and fluffy curls that he had obviously attempted to tame, he was gorgeous. “I would say that I’m ready to order, but it looks like desert’s already been brought out,” he smirked, leaning back in his chair, something about Tony making him feel playful.

 

That surprised a laugh out of Tony, the kind of full body laugh, with a thrown back head and unrestrained mirth. It was a very nice laugh, Bucky noted, deep and genuine. His eyes sparkled as he collected himself, lips curved into a large grin. “Says the full-course meal,” flirted back, winking as a waitress made her way over to them, asking if they were ready to order. “Oh yes, I think we’re _more_ than ready to enjoy some food,” he answered, shooting Bucky a sly smirk, making him snort, causing him to almost choke on the water he was sipping.

 

“Something tells me the it’s going to be simply _divine_ ,” he agreed with a grin worthy of the Cheshire cat.

 

Maybe Steve wasn’t as bad of a matchmaker as he’d thought. Not that he’d tell him that, of course. He _might_ tell him how much he enjoyed the food after enough nagging, though, especially that desert; best damn desert he’d had in a long while.

 

And if he managed to get said desert’s number, well. That was neither here nor there.

 

He just couldn’t wait to have it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanka for reading! 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments below if you liked it!


End file.
